1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for planting seeds. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a hand-held device for simultaneously planting a number of seeds at regularly spaced intervals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers and gardeners are aware that it is often necessary to ensure that seeds are planted in an orderly manner with regular spacing between each planted seed. As the seeds develop into plants and the plants grow, a certain minimal space between the planting sites of neighboring seeds helps to ensure that the root systems of neighboring plants do not become excessively interconnected; that each growing plant has uncompromised and exclusive access to the nutrients in its own area of soil or growth media; and that no plant's foliage blocks a neighboring plant's access to sunlight.
In the field of large scale farming, mechanized planters have long been known and used to ensure the desired minimal distance between planted seeds. However, in the field of small scale gardening, there exists a long-felt need for an inexpensive, user-friendly device for ensuring the desired minimal distance between planted seeds. Such a device would also hopefully allow a practitioner to plant seeds quickly and to ensure that the practitioner was making optimal and efficient use to space. The optimal and efficient use to space is especially important in such situations as growing foodstuff plants in a planter; in such a situation, the practitioner has need of a way both to ensure the desired minimal distance between planted seeds and to plant as many seeds as possible in the designated space. Thus, the needed device should ensure the minimal distance between planted seeds while simultaneously preventing the practitioner from having more space between planted seeds than is necessary. Further, because of the different properties of varying plant species, the optimal distance between planted seeds may differ with each plant species.